gaara u r mines
by sakuraandhinatasistasforeva
Summary: shikagaa


GAARA YOU'RE MY GUY!

Naruto: OH YEAH! IM WITH THE HOT BARTENDER! YAY! I GET THE SEXY HINATA!

Hinata: u-um naruto-kun you're embarrassing me. (Giggles and kisses the hyped up blond)

Me: get a room. Sheesh. What are you animals? (Glares at the couple)

(They get up and leave)

Shika: ok now that they're gone gaara and I are going too. (Grabs gaaras hand and pulls him into spare bedroom

Me: (shudders at the sound of 4 peoples groans) ok on with the story!

Shikamaru was awakened from his nap by the feel of one of his best friends, naruto uzimaki, poking him in the side.

"What do you want naruto?" he glared at the blond and yawned.

"The guys want to know if you're coming to the bar with us after class."

"Yeah I'm coming. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure." Naruto had a weird grin on his face, but Shikamaru Ignored it, putting his head down again. He was almost asleep again when the bell dismissing his final class of the day, economics 101. He groaned and stood up.

"You did that on purpose. You knew it was about to ring." He accused glaring at the blond again

"Aw, don't be sore dude. He's just got bad timing." Kiba inizuka, another one of his best friends, chuckled and punched him in the arm.

"Come on guys. I need a drink before I have to go home and deal with listening to kankoro and shukaku fucking each other." Gaara no sabuku, the best friend closest to him, growled and walked a head of them.

When they got to the bar across from campus all the tables were taken so they headed back to a booth in the corner and settled in.

"Hi! I'm sakura! I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you anything to eat? Today's special deal is buy an entrée get your drink half off."

"I'll have the south west burger with fries and a beer." Kiba replied winking at the sexy waitress, who jotted down his order and ignored the wink.

"I'll have the same with a whiskey." Gaara ordered ignoring all the flirtatious looks women were sending him.

"Miso ramen with pork and a beer. Hey are you doing anything later?" Naruto asked hoping to get laid.

"Sorry honey. I've got a girlfriend. So what can I get you sweetie?" she asked looking at Shikamaru for his order.

"I'll get the south west burger with a side salad with ranch and honey mustard on the side and a beer."

"Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks." She walked over to the hot bartender, a girl with long purple hair and pale lavender eyes.

"So naruto, what happened to you and ino? She dump you?"

"No I dumped her. She was cheating on me. Oh well, I see an appetizer I want to try." He said sending suggestive looks to the bartender, who in turn was sending him saucy looks of her own. But before he could do anything, the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Here you go. Your food will be out in a few minutes." And with that she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"So Kiba how's Tenten treating you?" Shikamaru asked taking a drink.

"Let's just say we have trouble getting out of bed." He replied with a wolfish grin.

"So Shika, how come we never see you with a girlfriend?" naruto asked innocently.

"I don't have the patience for them."

"What about guys?" the words were out of gaaras mouth before he could stop them. He looked down and his blush shamed his hair. It was quiet for a moment, until Shikamaru said something that shocked the hell out of them.

"Yeah. I do, but it has to be the right guy. Someone who's strong, who won't bitch and complain. Someone who can share life with me."

Later that night the guys were leaving the bar and naruto had the sexy bartender on his arm, Kiba had left hours ago to go screw Tenten. Leaving gaara and Shikamaru alone.

"Um Shikamaru, I'm uh what I'm trying to say is I-"he was cut off by the feel of shikamaru's lips being pressed to his. His arms wrapped around the red-heads waist.

Gaara stood on his tip toes in order to push closer. He wrapped his arms around shikamaru's neck and ran his tongue along the seam of his lips, seeking entrance. Shikamaru readily opened for him, groaning and sliding his hands down to grab gaara's ass bring him closer, so that his arousal was pressed into his stomach.

Regrettably Shikamaru broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Let's go back to my place. We can't do this here." He whispered in his ear. Gaara nodded and they headed to shikamaru's dorm.

In shikamaru's apt/dorm…

No sooner than Gaara and Shikamaru walked through the door, Shikamaru had him up against the door kissing him, down his neck, sucking roughly then licking where he sucked.

"S-Shikamaru, oh god! Please don't stop! That feels so good!" Gaara groaned. Shikamaru smiled and lowered himself to his knees. The sudden clink of his belt hitting the floor brought Gaara back to the present, when Shikamaru unbuttoned his pants and pushed them off his hips and down to his ankles Gaara freed himself and kicked the material away. He reached for shikamaru's shirt but instead found himself in his arms as he stood and scooped him up off the ground.

Shikamaru carried him to the bedroom kicked the door shut and laid him on the bed.

He dropped to his knees again and this time took gaara's penis in his hand ran it down to the root then back up again. His mouth soon joined his hand. He ran his tongue around the tip of the red-heads cock, and then slid lower applying suction

"Shikamaru! Oh my god! Don't stop!" Gaara gasped as his hands found shikamaru's head and held him there. He was going to come soon, and Shikamaru was the only one capable of making that happen. He thought and spilled his seed in his lover's mouth.

Shikamaru gladly swallowed the cum and stood up, removing his clothes. He crawled onto the bed and covered gaara's body with his.

"You're so cute. Your face has color to it. It makes you look good." He said and pushed inside of his lover. Gaara moaned and pulled the other man's head down to his and kissed him. A few minutes later he cried out in his lover's mouth.

Shikamaru grabbed gaara's dick and pumped in time with his thrusts, listening to his partners groans of pleasure in compliance with his grunts.

"Oh. Oh. Oh." Gaara cried.

"Ugh. Ugh. Ugh." Suddenly they both came getting it all over each other. Shikamaru rolled over on his back, taking gaara with him till he was laying on his chest. And they slept.

The next morning was filled with more sex and I love you's.

The end/.

Well guys hope u liked. It was one of my hardest Storys. Keep looking for more yaois in the future.

Oh and hinasakubffls I love u. thanks 4 the sweet idea


End file.
